


Barista

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: One Direction One Shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall/Harry - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a barista who Niall hates; and just to spite him Niall decides to cause Harry to work late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista

Harry looked at the clock. It was 9:00 he still had another hour before closing and he was more than ready to get home. He was tired of the smell of coffee beans and vanilla and just anything to do with coffee or cappuccinos. He looked up as he heard the door cling notifying him that someone had entered.  
Harry looked at the door glaring when he saw his worst enemy Niall freaking Horan walk in. Niall walked to the counter and leaned over. “Get me a vanilla ice coffee and some cupcakes..” he said. Harry glared “You could ask nicely.” he said. “And why would I do that?” Niall asked smirking. Right then Harry wanted to smack that smirk right off of Niall’s sexy pale face. “Alright your highness your order will be done in a minute.” Harry said sarcastically. Niall smirked. “I like it when you call me that. Next time call me daddy.” he said as he leaned closer. He then backed away.  
Harry’s face turned red and he looked down and rung up Niall’s order. He didn’t have a reply for what Niall just said so he figured it was best to ignore him. A few minutes later Niall’s order was ready and Harry called him up. When Niall got up there he gave Harry the money and got his stuff but didn’t move. “You can leave now.” Harry said ready for Niall to be. “Oh but what would be the fun in that?” Niall asked as he drunk some of the coffee. “If you’re going to stay you can at least move and go somewhere else.” Harry said ready to scream. “No. I think I’m going to stay right here… but I’ll make you a deal. Call me daddy and tell me what you want me to do to you and I’ll think about moving.” Niall said his eyes shinning at the thought. “Never!! Just leave. ” Harry quickly said. He couldn’t believe Niall would think he would call him that. He couldn’t no he wouldn’t.  
Niall shrugged. “Then I’m not moving. I’ll be here until I feel like leaving and that won’t be anytime soon.” he said back. Harry stifled a groan no need to make Niall happy. “Whatever. Do what you want.” he said as he turned around and started some more coffee. Niall watched Harry bend down and bit his lip when Harry ass was in the air. It was then that Niall knew that today would be the day that he would be getting Harry Styles no matter what. The door chimed and someone entered and went to the counter. Harry came back and glared and Niall. Niall moved over and let the guy get to the counter. Harry took his order and started it. As Harry was making the guys coffee the dude watched his ass. Niall glared at him. “Back off.” he warned. “Or what?” the guy replied. “I’ll have to kick your ass.” Niall replied glaring and crossing his arms. “Ok.” the dude said not wanting to fight.  
After Harry finished the guys order and the guy paid he practically ran out of the café. “What did you say to him?” Harry asked knowing that something was up. “I just let him know that you’re mine.” Niall replied. “No, I’m not. I hate you and you hate me. We aren’t together and I don’t belong to you and if we were together which we aren’t and won’t ever be.. I still wouldn’t belong to you.” Harry said mad, he didn't belong to anyone especially Niall. “It’s cute that you actually think that you have a choice of belonging to me.” Niall replied. “I do have a choice!” Harry yelled which caused people to look at them. Harry’s face turned red. “If you say so.” Niall replied. Harry didn’t have time to say anything else as the door opened and someone came to the counter.  
It was 9:30pm and Harry only had 30 minutes until it was time to close and if people left early he could closer earlier which is what he was hoping for. Niall finished his cupcake and smirked. “Cupcake.” he said looking at Harry. “If you want another one then you should ask.. and not just say.” Harry said. “I don’t.. that is what I’m going to start calling you.” Niall replied as he licked his lips causing Harry to stare. “What? No you aren’t.” Harry quickly said. “If you don’t like it then I’ll call you baby. ” Niall told him. Harry shook his head. “You won’t call me either.” he said. “Yes I will. ” Niall told him. Harry didn’t say anything else.  
Niall looked Harry over and licked his lips once again. “You’re so sexy.” he told Harry as he leaned over the counter. “Niall.. I think it’s time for you to go.” Harry quickly told him as his face burned crimson. “No. I told you earlier that if you want anything from me you’re going to call me daddy.” Niall told him. Harry thought about it. He could call Niall “daddy” and Niall might leave but he would never live it down or he could deal with Niall for another 25 minutes and not have to call him “daddy”. He would just deal with Niall. “I said never.” Harry said. “Then you don’t want me to leave to bad.” Niall told him. “I do want you gone I just would never call you daddy. I’m not some chick who swoons over everything you say and do.” Harry told him with some attitude. Niall smirked. He knew Harry wasn’t going to say it but he still could mess with him. “Whatever you say baby.” Niall replied.  
Harry glared. “Ugh!!” he groaned when Niall said baby. “Call me that again.” Harry threatened. What he didn’t say was “Call me that again and I’m not sure if I’ll slap you or kiss you.” Niall bit his lip and said “Whatever you say babe.” Harry glared. He didn’t say “baby” but that was close enough. Harry looked around and noticed that there were only a few people left and he smiled. “I’ll be closing in 10 minutes. “ Harry announced. Niall nodded. Niall looked and saw 2 people leave. There were only 3 left. He glared at the three wanting them to hurry and leave. One guy took the hint and him and his girl left. The last person was a girl who didn’t pay him any attention. Niall crossed his arms and looked straight at the girl and said “Get now.” the girl quickly gathered her stuff and hurried out. “Don’t scare my customers.” Harry told Niall. Niall shrugged.  
“Since every one else is gone you can leave to." Harry said. "And why would I do that?” Niall asked. “Because that would be the nice thing.” Harry told him. “I’m not a nice person.” Niall replied. Harry moved from behind the counter and started cleaning. As he wiped the last table Niall came up behind him and grabbed his waist. “Let go of me." Harry said as he wiggled his hips and tried to get away. Niall held them tighter and grinded into him before letting go and walking back to the counter. Harry turned around and walked to Niall. He slapped Niall. Niall didn’t do anything. "When I say let go of me let go.” Harry said. Niall shrugged. “Ok babe.” he said. Harry went behind the counter and started putting things up. Niall went and locked the door without Harry seeing him. He walked back.  
Niall walked behind the counter to Harry. “You can’t be back here.” Harry said not turning around. Niall didn’t say anything he just walked closer. Harry turned around and said “I’m serious. If your not leaving at least stay in front of the counter.” Harry told Niall. “Why would I do that.” Niall asked. “Because you’re a customer and you don’t work here.” Harry replied. Niall shrugged. “What are you back here for?” Harry asked. “Because I wanted a closer look at that hot ass of yours.” Niall replied. Harry didn’t reply. He was speechless. “Umm.. just leave.” Harry said. “No.” Niall said. Harry turned around and started back working. If he couldn’t get Niall to leave he could at least finish cleaning up.  
Niall grabbed Harrys waist and turned him around. “I’m not sure why you hate me and I don’t care. I don’t hate you. You piss me the hell off with that damn attitude of yours and it takes everything I have not to fuck you senseless every time I see you. Those lips of yours would look perfect wrapped around my cock and you looking up at me with those beautiful eyes.” Niall said in a deep voice. Harry’s face turned red but he didn’t move. He didn’t know what to say. How would he say that he thought about Niall bending him over and shoving his cock into him.  
Harry looked down and bit his lip. Niall took his hand and lifted Harrys head up. Niall pressed his lips into Harry’s. It wasn’t long before both of their eyes were closed and tongues were clashing against each other. Niall put one hand in Harry’s hair and the other on his ass and pulled him closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck. Niall grinded into him. They moved their hips together. Niall pushed Harry back into the counter and pulled his hair. Harry groaned. Harry broke the kiss and kissed Niall’s neck.  
Niall lifted Harry onto the counter and kissed him while running his hand up and down Harry’s body. Harry pulled Niall closer. Niall broke the kiss and kissed down Harry’s neck leaving little bites. When he found Harry’s soft stop Harry moaned and Niall sucked the spot. As he sucked and gently bit on Harry’s soft spot he reached down and removed Harry’s shirt. Harry didn’t try stopping him.  
Once Harry’s shirt was gone Niall kissed down his chest and stopped and sucked on one of Harry nipples while rolling the other one with his left hand. He then switched nipples. Harry groaned. Niall pushed him back onto the counter and kissed down his stomach and unbutton his pants before sliding his hand in. Niall them pushed down Harry’s pants and boxers before back up and looking him over. He quickly removed his on shirt and pushed down his pants and underwear. Harry gasped seeing Niall’s 9in long and very thick cock. “Damn.” Harry said. Niall smirked. He walked back and ran his hand over Harry’s 6 in. 

“Turn over.” Niall told Harry. Harry did. Niall smirked. Harry was over all four on the counter his perfect ass sticking out ready for Niall to take. Niall spread Harry’s round ass cheeks and ran his thumb over Harry’s waiting hole. Harry moaned. Niall smirked and did it again. “Don’t tease me we don’t have time.” Harry said. Niall did it again even though he knew Harry was right. They shouldn’t be doing it here but if they were then they would need to hurry. Niall bent down and ran is tongue across Harry’s hold causing Harry to arch his back and push back. Niall did it again. It was long until Harry was a moaning mess. Niall soon pushed his tongue into Harry and started rimming him before he took a finger and pushed it in. “Fuck!” Harry groaned. Niall pushed another finger in this time Harry tensed. Niall stroked Harry while slowly moving his finger and soon Harry was pushing back wanting more. “Need you now!!” Harry moaned.  
“Get down.” Niall said. Harry got off the counter as soon as he could. Niall turned Harry towards him and pushed him onto his knees. Harry took the hint and opened his mouth. He took Niall into his mouth and slowly went down on him. Harry started bobbing his head up and down and used his hands to jack off anything that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Harry slowly went farther down. He chocked but kept pushing himself farther until he only had 3 inches left. Harry bobbed up and down then went farther than before it wasn’t long before he only had 2 inches then 1 then none left. Niall’s eyes rolled back as Harry deep throated him. He pulled Harry off. “Bend over the counter now.” he hissed at him. Harry quickly complied. He stuck his ass out and spread his legs. Niall spread Harry’s cheeks and pushed his cock in a few inches.  
Harry gasped. He felt so full. He pushed back and more slipped in. He didn’t care about the burning he wanted Niall to push all the way in him. “Deeper!” Harry moaned out. Niall did as Harry said and pushed in completely. He held still for a moment before he started thrusting in and out. Harry tensed up but Niall kissed his neck and ran his hand over Harry’s body. Niall but one hand in Harry’s hair and the other on his hips. When Harry relaxed Niall started thrusting into him wile pulling his hair. “Yes!” Harry moaned when Niall hit his prostate. “Right there!” Harry said. Niall pulled out and thrusted back in aiming for the same spot. Niall groaned when Harry grinded his hips into him causing Niall to somehow go deeper. “Shit!” Niall said. Niall speed up. Each time he thrusted he made sure to go as deep as he could and he pulled Harry hair. “Yes! Yea.. uhnn!!” Harry cried out. Harry was leaking precum everywhere. Niall bit Harry’s neck as he fucked him. “Yea fuck uhn Niall!” Harry cried out. Niall went faster. “Unhh Ni-” Harry said. “Yea baby! You like that don’t you!” Niall said as he moved his hand from Harry’s hair and ran it over his body.  
Harry couldn’t do anything but moan. “Yea daddy!!” he said without even relasing it. “Fuck so hot when call me daddy!” Niall said as he stopped thrusting and kissed Harry before starting back. “Uhhnn daddy!” Harry groaned. “I’m so close!” Harry said. He had no clue he could be this close to cumming without his cock being touched. Niall slapped Harry’s ass as he continued to fuck him. “Yea yea yea!” Harry moaned. “Daddy plea-uhnn!!” Harry moaned out. “Cum baby cum for daddy!” Niall told Harry as he continued thrusting into him. “DADDY I’m uhnn DADDY!!” Harry screamed out as he came all over his stomach and the counter. Niall continue to thrust as Harry’s hold clenched around him. “Fuck so close baby!” Niall said. Harry kept moaning as Niall kept thrusting. “Squeezed around me.” Niall told Harry. Harry did. As soon as Harry squeezed Niall’s cock Niall groaned and moaned “baby!!” as he came in Harry’s tight ass. Niall pushed pushed in held himself there as he came in Harry.  
When Niall finished cumming he pulled out of Harry and kissed him. Harry was breathing heavy and had a smile on his face. Niall pulled Harry close and said “We’ll clean this up in a few.” before picking Harry up and taking him into the back to clean him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
